


Meredith

by AnonEhouse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith means 'lord of the sea'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meredith

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"I told you to call me Meredith." He opened a beer and gazed out placidly at the ocean from the pier, legs dangling over the long drop to the water.

"Yeah, but you always hated being called Meredith, Rodney." John sipped from his beer and looked sideways at Rodney. "Beckett said that machine hadn't done you any harm but I dunno..."

Meredith/Rodney waved his non-beer-holding hand in a 'brush-off' gesture. "This wasn't anything like the," pause for finger-quotes, " Ascension Device."

"You touched it, glowed blue and green, and then sat on the floor, giggling." John had another sip of beer. "You don't usually glow blue and green."

"Harmless side-effect." Meredith looked at him and smiled. 

"Ah, Rodney, your eyes are glowing blue." John got up and reached for Rodney's arm. "How about we go back to Beckett and claim a re-do on that check-up."

Meredith smiled brightly. "I like Beckett. I like you, too, John. A lot."

"That's nice, Rodney. C'mon, you can go tell Beckett how much you like him."

"It's Meredith, as in 'Lord of the Sea', John."

"Right, yeah, Lord Meredith, I'm sure Beckett will be honored to get a royal visit." John grasped the collar of Rodney's jacket and tugged. 

"Do you like fish? I can get you some really nice ones." Meredith leaned out over the water to point down. "The blue ones taste like crap, but the green ones make great sushi."

"You're gonna fall!" John pulled harder. Rodney/Meredith squirmed.

"Ow, you're choking me!" R/M flailed until one arm slipped out of the jacket, followed immediately by the other. He fell.

"RODNEY!" John dropped the jacket and then fell back on his butt as Meredith appeared, standing on the 'nose' of one of the whales. He stepped off, back onto the dock, then turned to pet the whale on the head. "Thanks." Then he turned back to John, jiggling from foot to foot with excitement. "This is cool, John, really cool."

 

"No, you may not have any more of my blood," Meredith said, crossing his arms, and in general looking cross. "It's blue blood!"

"Actually, Rodney, it's quite normal," Beckett said while holding up a vial half full of bright red fluid.

"You know what I meant." Meredith sighed. "Look, I know you want to experiment on something, how about the Wraith Queen that's been hibernating under the city's auxiliary power station?" He looked hopefully at the dumbstruck expressions around him. "The whales refuse to eat her, they say Wraith taste really gross, but they're willing to bring her here in pieces."

"Auxiliary power station?" Zelenka said.

"Yes! That's for you, because I really like you, too, Zelenka." Meredith ruffled Zeneka's hair while expressions got even more wild around him. 

"That's, um, very nice of the whales," Elizabeth said diplomatically while giving Beckett a significant glance. "Perhaps after you've rested we can discuss it."

Meredith leaped up onto a chair, fending off Beckett's advance with a hypo. "I made the whales! They're very grateful to me!" He picked up a dinner tray as a shield.

"Rodney, the biologists say the whales have been here forever," John said, moving to catch Rodney's attention while Beckett approached from the rear.

"Sure, but they were like elephants at first, and when the land shrank, they weren't doing sooo ....ow...." John caught Rodney as the hypo took effect. "Tha's lese majesty, y' know..." Rodney waved a hand weakly, "off with their..." then he slumped. John deposited him in a bed, and Beckett strapped him down. Rodney was the only one in the city who didn't get knocked off his feet when the whales started pushing the city to the auxiliary power station.

 

"So you were temporarily 'possessed' by an Ancient who specialized in marine life?" John gulped the last of his beer.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rodney kicked his feet over the dock, and gazed at the sunset. "Looks a little different from this angle."

John patted Rodney on the back as he got up. "Close enough. Don't forget it's movie night."

Rodney looked at John, warned by the subdued glee in his voice. "Don't tell me. You dredged up a copy of The Voyage Home."

John grinned. "George and Gracie await." He strode off.

"What are you, twelve!" Rodney flung his arms out in exasperation, losing his nearly full beer in the process. "Crap." A moment later the beer rose to his hand, balanced on the forehead of a whale. "Thanks," Rodney said, patting the whale on the head.


End file.
